The properties of seawater in the field of dermatological cosmetics and its palliative effects on certain symptoms of skin conditions, such as psoriasis, dermatitis, acne, and eczemas in general, are well-known in the current state of the art. These properties are due to its mineral composition rich in micronutrients such as magnesium, bromine, selenium, strontium, potassium, and calcium, among others, which, due to their ability to mitigate the increase in water loss through the skin, reinforce the barrier affect, hydrate, and accelerate the natural skin repair process.
The different cosmetic treatment products for the skin can be presented to the end consumer in many cosmetic forms, such as lotions, powder, etc. Emulsions are a particularly advantageous cosmetic form because they are easy to apply as a result of their lightweight texture and rapid absorption, and because they provide an immediate sensation of comfort on the skin after application.
More specifically, an emulsion is a more or less homogenous mixture of two immiscible liquids. One of these liquids constitutes the dispersed phase and the other one constitutes the dispersing or continuous phase. To produce the emulsion, the dispersed phase is dispersed in the dispersing phase, where it is sometimes necessary to add an emulsifying agent or surfactant to provide stability to the emulsion.
The main problem to be solved when preparing emulsions is, precisely, the stability thereof, which is understood as the capacity of the emulsion to maintain the homogenous mixture of the aqueous phase and oil phase, without physical separation thereof.
Additionally, this problem is exacerbated in the event of the emulsions containing a seawater- or brine-based aqueous phase, since high concentrations of salt typical of these aqueous phases cause phase separation.
Documents such as patent number ES2593682T3 or patent number JP11228377 disclose oil-in-water cosmetic emulsions which are stable, but they do not solve the drawback of stability of the emulsion associated with a phase having a high concentration of salts, such as seawater.
The invention proposed in the present specification solves the drawback described above by offering an emulsion composition which combines cosmetic and therapeutic compositions with respect to the relief of symptoms of a disease due to the seawater for the skin that is highly stable both physically and microbiologically, as well as the method of producing same.